New Orleans, Louisiana (616)
Jericho Drumm's clinic *The Hounfour, Sanctum of w:c:marvel:Jericho Drumm (Earth-616) Dr Voodoo |BoxCategoryIcon = |Map = |Gallery = |Summary = |Appearances = Age Of Heroes Age Of Heroes #01 (2010) Captain America Captain America: Theater of War: Ghosts of My Country #01 (2009) 1815. A battle. Chaos War Chaos War #01 (2010) Dark Avengers Dark Avengers #01 (2009) Doctor Voodoo Doctor Voodoo #01 (2009) Jericho goes to the clinic and discovers they are in financial trouble. An old man asked to be treated by him and when he gets to the task, a petro loa attacks him. As they fight, Dr Doom teleports and shoots him in the back. He wants Agamotto's Eye.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Doctor_Voodoo:_Avenger_of_the_Supernatural_Vol_1_1 Doctor Voodoo #02 (2009) The Hounfour. Doctor Voodoo comes back from a mystical plane and finds the city attacked by demons. He's manipulated by the Son of Satan to open a gateway to Earth for Nightmare.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Doctor_Voodoo:_Avenger_of_the_Supernatural_Vol_1_2 Doctor Voodoo #03 (2009) The Hounfour. Doctor Voodoo finds that all his magic artifacts are gone. They were previously put away by his brother who now controls Daimon's body. They're attacked by Nightmare and the Ghost Riders and they escape by teleporting to New York City (616) New York City.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Doctor_Voodoo:_Avenger_of_the_Supernatural_Vol_1_3 Doctor Voodoo #05 (2010) Marvel Divas Marvel Divas #01 (2009) Monica recounts how she helped after Katherina, how she met Brother Vodoo and slept with him. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 161px; height: 184px;" } Necrosha X Necrosha #01 (2009) Destiny is brought to Selene. X Necrosha: The Gathering #01 (2010) Selene and Blink kill a man to get his house. New Avengers New Avengers #052 (2009) The New Avengers fly in, guided by the Eye of Agamotto. New Avengers #053 (2009) The New Avengers are landing when suddenly the Eye of Agamotto disappears in a flash of light. Then Madame Masque launches a rocket to the quinjet forcing them to do an emergency landing. She's ultimately taken down. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 90px; height: 189px;" } New Avengers #054 (2009) Jericho Drumm is waken up by the Eye of Agamotto. He's been chosen to be the new Sorcerer Supreme. He, then joins the fight against the Hood. Dormammu is exorcised, leaving the Hood beaten and powerless. Loki appears in his hospital room and offers him new powers. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 184px; height: 189px;" } New Avengers #01 (2010) The Hounfour, Sanctum of w:c:marvel:Jericho Drumm (Earth-616) Dr Voodoo New Avengers #03 (2010) The Hounfour, Sanctum of w:c:marvel:Jericho Drumm (Earth-616) Dr Voodoo New Avengers #04 (2010) The Hounfour, Sanctum of w:c:marvel:Jericho Drumm (Earth-616) Dr Voodoo New Avengers #05 (2010) The Hounfour, Sanctum of w:c:marvel:Jericho Drumm (Earth-616) Dr Voodoo Thor Thor #03 (2007) X-Force X-Force #019 (2009) An undead Destiny is brought to Selene. X-Force #020 (2009) An undead Doug Ramsey is told it's time. X-Force #025 (2010) X-Force: Sex And Violence X-Force: Sex And Violence #02 (2010) X-Men Legacy X-Men Legacy #231 (2010) The jailor who released Destiny is brought to Selene. Warpath is inconscious and prisoner.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-Men:_Legacy_Vol_1_231 X-Men Origins X-Men Origins: Gambit (2009) Flashback to the young years of Gambit and Bella Donna. They get married. Gambit is challenged by Julien. When he kills him, he's exiled from New Orleans. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 23px; height: 184px;" } }} Category:New Orleans 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05